Turning Around
by HintOfPink
Summary: Mia is a deadly killing machine, part of an organization called 'The Cleaners'. When she travels to Bon Temps to find a specific vampire, why can't she seem to kill him?
1. Chapter 1

Turning Around

I stealthily made my way into the guarded mansion. I slipped silently past the vampire's on patrol, stupid creatures. I was only supposed to be taking out my assigned target, but I couldn't see the harm in cleaning up another one or two.

I leapt silently to the floor in a light-denied area, then snook up behind the unsusupecting vampire. With a quick soundless movement of my arm, I striked him in the heart with my silver sword. He instantly began to crumble away, so I stalked off in the direction where my main objective was waiting.

I opened the door and slipped inside. He heard me.

"Talbot? Is that you?"

He appeared in front of me, the questioning look on his face instantly turned to anger. His fangs quickly elongated and he jumped at me. I glided out of his way and he came to a halt, confused. This only seemed to anger him more and he tried again, good, I liked a challenge. Plus, he was old, maybe one of the oldest I've killed and he was stronger and smarter...even better. It made the end result even more satisfying. Again and again he tried to evade me, trick me with his moves so that I would end up in a vulnerable position. Does he not understand what I am yet? Yes, he knew I was a vampire, yet I held my silver sword proudly in my right hand. Sooner or later he would understand...but it would be too late.

Eventually, I had him backed into a corner. The look on his face was a mixture of amazement, hatred, fear and confusion. They were all the same.

I raised my arm high and brought it down hard, the sword going all the way through him and out of the other side.

His eyes widened then drooped, then the dissolving process began. I stayed until he was nothing but ash and smoking gunge.

Goodbye Russell Edgington.

I quietly retreated to my waiting vehicle outside the mansion, killing a few more and passing some play-toys on my way out. How pathetic. How I was tempted to teach them a lesson they would most certainly never forget. Unfortunatley, I was not permitted to do so.

I speeded off down the motorway, my copper hair flapping around wildly from the bottom of my helmet. I was making my way back to headquarters. Headquarters is in a secluded area of Monroe. It's a very modern building with hi-tech equipment and a fingerprint recognition system.

I parked my motorcycle and walked up to the entrance. Holding my hand up, I rested my fingers on the sensitive screen and it began scanning my thumb and each finger, calculating my identity. Finally it beeped and the bulb turned green. I pushed open the heavy metal door and walked inside.


	2. Chapter 2

Margaret at the front desk then opened the second security door for me. I made my way inside and towards the elevator, giving an acknowledging nod in Margaret's direction. The metal doors of the elevator separated and I climbed inside, pressing the button for the third floor, the briefing room.

The first floor was a lab. The second...for weaponry.

When the doors opened once more, Jeremy was waiting for me.

"Is it done?" He asked.

"Of course." I replied. It was done, just as it always would be with me hanging around.

"Good, because your next job is ready."

I turned to face him.

"You do remember that I am permitted a day off in-between jobs." I stated. His brown eyes turned cold and his expression suddenly turned to one of a dissaproving parent.

"Yes, but there is not time to waste. The job is waiting and so it shall be done." The discipline in his voice was not to be dis-obeyed. I felt like sitting on the naughty step.

I nodded in submittance. He spoke again.

"Target: Sheriff of Area 5, Location: Fangtasia." Informed Jeremy.

"Fangtasia?" I spat, "Sounds ridiculous."

"Never the less, it is heavily protected. You will be residing in Bon Temps in a house in the woods. All your supplies will be there. It's isolated and nobody is aware of it's existence. If you wish, nobody ever will be, that is your decision."

Bon Temps? Why not Shreveport? Oh, too close.

"Jeremy?"

"Yes Amelia"

"Are there any other facts I should be aware of?" I asked.

"Targets name: Eric Northman. Secondary Target: First name, Pam, Full name: Unknown. Here, take these pictures."

Jeremy handed me two photo's. The first I assumed, was from a security camera, it was of a man getting out of a vehicle. He was tall, about six foot-four and broad shouldered. He was muscular, had shoulder-length blonde hair and that was all I could tell from the low quality photo. I memerised it. Stored.

The second was obviously a photo taken by one of our spies. It was of a woman guarding the entrance to a bar. She had long blonde hair and blue eyes.

With that Jeremy gave me a house key and a large duffell bag, which I assumed contained my weapons and my attire for the job. The rest was left up to me.


	3. Chapter 3

_Hey peoples, having wrote much of this story in ages, really sorry! That's if anybody's reading it __K Oh well xD _

_I do not own anything you recognize from True Blood. (Damn!) _

_The Past And The Present_

_I drove home and packed the essentials, always an easy job as this was common for me. _

_For my security, I packed a miniature camera for above the front door and the screen of which the picture would show up on. Also, I put in some censors and a tracking device. _

_Better to be safe than sorry. _

_I put my suitcase into the trunk of my car and drove off, on my way to Bon Temps._

_When I arrived at the house in the forest, I realised what Jeremy meant when he said it was isolated. I had to drive about half a mile in through thick forest until I came to the clearing where the house itself stood. _

_Once inside, I quickly applied all my security measures to the house. _

_I knew vampire's could only get inside if the were invited, but who says it would just be vampire's getting angry with me every once in a while? _

_After that, the hunger kicked in. I searched around inside my duffel bag and finally found what I was looking for…Trueblood. It didn't look very appetising, damn, it wasn't very appetising, but it worked. _

_I heated it up and drank it…I wasn't fully satisfied until I'd had six more. The more the merrier. _

_Sometimes before certain jobs, jobs involving very old vampire's, my colleagues would take turns in giving me their blood. It was amusing actually…watching one of them draw the short straw. It wasn't as if I enjoyed it, I worked with them for God's sakes._

_Everyone knew I was the best at what I did and I had only been photographed once. Nobody had caught me yet. I knew I was a topic of conversation for vampire's, especially among the Sheriff's…they were cautious. The King's and Queen's were searching for me, yet their best people had not succeeded in finding me._

_No vampire had lived to tell the other's of what I am and I intended to keep it that way._

_I climbed into bed. Sunlight was not a problem for me, nor was silver. _

_That night I dreamt of my past, my haunting past. How the change for me had not worked and how the vampire had expected me to die…well I didn't - and he learned that soon after. The bond that joins the fledgling to their sire did not effect me a great deal because of the human side still clinging on for dear life. _

_I woke up, the sun was releasing her last radiant rays before she disappeared under the horizon. _

_I rose and took a shower, preparing myself for the night ahead. Tonight, I would kill another sheriff and return to headquarters…another task terminated. _

_I put my working attire on, which consisted of mainly leather garments. Leather pants, leather jacket, leather boots…easy to clean - that spoke for itself. _

_My sword fitted neatly into a extensive pocket starting out at the base of my femur. _

_My gun was loaded with silver bullets but, of course, I couldn't take that inside 'Fangtasia' with me - they would smell it. So it was all down to me and my trusty sword, he was so familiar to me, he was like a friend. My loyal fighting partner - my most prized possession. _

_I made my way around to the garage and pushed open the door. There she was, waiting in all her glory…my motorcycle. _

_I put my gun under the seat and climbed on._

_Putting on my helmet, I wondered if it would always be like this. _

_Revving up the engine, I sped off into the encroaching woods. When I got on the motorway, heading for Fangtasia, I had time to relax myself. I wanted this to be a quick job so I could go back home but I hadn't been very neat lately. In fact, I had been sloppy._

_This was not the time for sloppiness. Dear God, please stop me from being sloppy. Amen. _


	4. Chapter 4

I own nothing you recognize from True Blood. Onwards! xD

The Task At Hand

I arrived at Fangtasia (Yes that's what it was called) at around eleven, and to my surprise, my knees were shaking like hell. Great, now I was even nervous before a job. Well I tell you I'm not what I used to be.

My plan was not an easy one. I didn't intend to go through the public entrance, I mean, how could I? I was bound to look suspicious, all dressed up in leather. Actually, looking at the people waiting in the queue, I'd look pretty normal. Well, apart from the huge sword on my trousers.

I hopped off my motorcycle and hid it in some nearby bushes, to hide it.

I slipped on my face mask with covered everything except my eyes, actually, even they were covered with mesh material.

Actually this face mask idea was pretty great as my eyes were prone to glowing red slightly through my silver grey when I hunted.

After twenty minutes of searching I finally found a sensible-well, more secretive way of getting inside.

Around the back of building (After cleverly dismantling all means of security) I found a decent sized ventilation pipe.

I ripped off the seal and crawled soundlessly inside.

Within a few minutes of searching and some highly skilled map-reading (Pshh!), I came above a corridor, and if I was correct, it was situated right outside the Sheriff's office.

I checked for any signs of life (or un-life) and opened another vent seal, before leaping down silently onto the floor. I wondered what my signs of life would be called...half-life?

Just ahead of me was a brown door, that was it. I stalked towards it, then pressed me ear against it, straining to hear any noise. From what my sensitive hearing could decipher, there wasn't anybody inside.

I turned the knob and slowly pushed open the door. The light was off, which wasn't a problem. I noiselessly crept inside, the office, to my surprise, was just a normal boring office.

The door clicked shut behind me and startled, I leapt from where I was standing onto the top of the desk.

Stood where I had been stood, was a huge, brawny, blonde vampire. It was the Sheriff. How on Earth did I not sense him inside? He knew I was there, bastard.

His features stood out more in person, and now that I could tell, he had blue eyes. They glowed now he was angry, that was pretty damn obvious.

The Sheriff's fangs were already visible and glowed in the darkness of the office. I snarled at him, not very lady-like but still. I prepared for a fight, I could see this wasn't going to be a quick job as I had hoped. My fangs descended and the Sheriff let out a growl.

I could feel a sort of strain in my eyes and I suddenly knew they would be glowing red at that point.

We both leapt at each other simultaneously, getting into a fighting stance in mid-air. This was a pretty stupid thing for me to do as he was ginormous and extremely tall.

We collided and I was hurled backwards onto his desk. At this point I think he knew I was something resembling a vampire, but I don't think he was expectingme to be a half breed.

I punched him in the face and clutched my sword, with no hesitation I stabbed him in the chest. Only, it didn't go into his chest, but into his shielding arm.

From his throat erupted a furious roar. I slithered out from underneath him and returned into my fighting stance.

Then, the door flew open and a female vampire entered the room, assessing the situation. "What the hell is going on?" demanded the vampire.

"We're having tea and cakes Pam, what do you think?" said the Sheriff, clutching him arm. Ha, silver sword.

Pam flashed through my mind. Secondary target.

With that 'Pam' lunged at me. I managed to slash her across the chest and kick her away. After that, she became even more furious.

The Sheriff turned around to face me, his arm by his side with an menacing look on his face. His lips were pulled back over his teeth.

Two, I could handle, but when another vampire entered the room I decided I wasn't welcome anymore and giving off the image that I was a coward, I did a front flip over them and ran back out into the corridor.

I could feel the presence of two vampire's chasing after me, so when I came to a door, I did not hesitate in kicking it open and speeding outside.

I got to my motorcycle and I could feel the vampire's getting closer, the determination was in the damn air.

I scrabbled for my gun and turned to face them.

They spotted what I would holding and slowed down. They were having an 'Oh Shit!' moment by the looks of things. One was Pam and the other I did not recognise.

I pulled the trigger at both of them, then hopped onto my motorcycle and zoomed away.

Whooh, hopefully that was exciting enough xD Okay, sorry if the last chapter was in italics, I don't know what happened but my computer was bodged. Anyways, any idea's for any upcoming events in the story would be helpful,

Georgia x


	5. Chapter 5

Hey dudes, here's another chapter...xD

I do not own True Blood or anything you recognize from it (That goes for all the chapters because stupid me forgot to put that on some of them) Oops. Lol. That is all.

Plan B

When I got back to Bon Temps, I was in a state of distress. How my task had all gone horribly wrong I didn't know, but the only thing left to do was devise a plan B. I thought about a day-time attack. Nope, I'd drank too much TruBlood, I had therefore let my vampiric side take over, which meant I would burn all the same and since I had ran out of suncream...

Now that the Sheriff knew he was under attack, he would be on high alert. _Great_. There seemed to be only one thing I could do, I would have to pray to God that the Sheriff had not seen any of my face, and then I would have to...offer myself - and call back-up.

I picked up my mobile and pressed 1. I had Jeremy on speedial.

The phone was ringing. "Hello."

"Jeremy-"

"Your calling because not everything has gone to plan." He interrupted.

"Yes," How the hell did he _know? "_I need you to send Elizabeth in, just as back-up-"

He cut me off. "I will come in as back-up."

"Jeremy! You can't come in as back-up, your too valuable to the organization!" I stated. It was true, if Jeremy was in some way killed or taken captive during the operation, everything would be at stake.

"Are you questioning my authourity?" The question was more like a statement. His voice was firm.

"No Sir."

Then, we discussed our Plan B. It went something like this:

I would go into Fangtasia as a patron for two days before offering myself on the third. Jeremy would come in on that night incase things didn't go to plan. Elizabeth would be there will me on all of the three days, she would act as my best friend. I would have to get the Sheriff in private, it would be the only way to do it without being caught and escape without being noticed.

"Is that clear?" Jeremy asked me.

"Yes, sir."

He hung up.

After that, I decided to get some rest and went to bed with numerous things tasking my mind.

The next night, I awoke and prepared myself for going to Fangtasia the second time. I dressed in Leather pants and a black top.

I decided to drive there in my car this time. I changed the licence plate, Transporter style, and got inside.

I reached Fangtasia at ten-thirty this time. I stood in the queue and took a look at the other people going inside.

Most of them were wearing similiar things to me, however, there were a few people dressed up as famous vampire's such as Dracula and Morticia Adams. I could see a few painted-on bite marks too.

When I eventually reached the front I was asked for my ID. I gave the vampire the best fake ID you could ever have. Jeremy had made it for me and it was completely fool-proof. I walked inside and scrutinized the inside of the building. At least it wasn't all black, that's how I had expected it to be. It was red and gray, slightly worn too.

I sat down at the bar and waited for Elizabeth to show up. In the meantime, I ordered a vodka tonic.

When Elizabeth did show up, she waved at me from the entrance. It was a made wave with an excited smile, she was playing her part. The vampire at the door turned around to see who she was waving at and raised an eyebrow at me. I felt like shouting, 'Who are you looking at bitch!' but decided against it. Elizabeth came and sat down at the bar with me.

"Hey Emma!" I was Emma and she was Chloe at this point.

"Hey Chloe! How are you doing?" I asked her smiling. Some confident acting on my part.

The night went to plan as far as I was concerned. We didn't look out of place or draw attention to ourselves. We were approached by a vamp every now and again and went along with them, but we didn't leave the bar or each other's sight.

Just wanted to say thanks to Glissoning Raven for the idea, and AlixxandriaBarbieDoll and Silver Posion for liking the story, Whoop! Georgia xD  



	6. Chapter 6

I do not own anything you recognize from True Blood...

Whoop I have 4 reviews lmaoo xD Eeeeshh I crack myself up. Onwards!! :oP

The Incident

The next night was the same.

"Hey, do you want to dance?" Elizabeth asked me.

"Sure."

We both got up and moved onto the dance-floor. It was extremley crowded and everyone was dancing and bopping around. You could feel the heat radiating from their body's, especially me. The TruBlood I had drank a few days ago was still in my system.

Whilst I was 'doing my thing' with Elizabeth as she called it, I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around to see who it was.

Stood behind me was a guy, well, a vampire guy. He had medium-length brown curly hair and green eyes. And he was obviously pale.

"Hi, I'm Adriel." he spoke.

"Emma." I smiled.

"Care to join me for a dance?" he asked. I was beginning to get tired of dancing with random vampire guys, but I had to look normal. Plus, I could feel his influence around my mind - he was trying to glamour me. Fat chance, still, I was supposed to be human. I think he could sense something about me, but he ignored it. I assumed he thought I was drinking TruBlood to be a hardcore vampire groupie. Ha.

"Of course." I replied, in my most trying vampire voice. I could see his lip twitch as he noticed the way I'd said it, he was smirking.

Elizabeth gave me a light tap on the shoulder to remind me she was looking out for me, then, we danced. I think we danced for a good half hour until I pretended to be flustered. I was so sick of dancing and those wondering hands guys seem to have.

"Are you too hot?" he asked smoothly.

"Yeah, I think I just need to sit down for a bit." I answered.

"We could always go outside." he said seductively - I could feel him trying to glamour me again, no doubt he wanted something to drink. Well I was not a refreshment. Psshh.

"Sure!" I widened my eyes in phoney excitement. He wrapped his arm around my waist and turned around to lead me outside.

I quickly scanned the room for Elizabeth and flashed her a warning look. She took it in and began to scuttle towards us.

"Emma!" she shouted. She had put on a sick face, it made her look as if she had had to much to drink. I turned to face her.

"Chloe! Oh God, you look like your going to throw up!" I said. Elizabeth put her hand over her mouth.

"I am! We need to go, now, before I throw up all over my new dress!"

"Okay okay!"

I turned back around to Adriel and told him that I had to go. The first emotion that flashed across his face was anger, but then he changed it to look upset.

"I'm really sorry," I said, "but my friend is going to be sick and I don't take her home she is going to totally embarrass me!"

With that, Elizabeth and I hurried out of the club and to our cars, keeping our charade up until we were on the road home.


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own True Blood or anything you recognize from it...

Thanks to Silver Posion, your amazing xD

And On The Third Night...

The third night finally came and had clearly been instructed by Jeremy that I should dress up for the occasion.

I picked out a dark grey dress which had a diamond belt like strap cinching it in at the waist and some black pumps. I tied my hair in a high ponytail and wore a few simple bangles. I hid my silver dagger in my leg holster.

When Elizabeth arrived at Fangtasia, I saw that she, too, had dressed up. She was wearing a strapless frilly black dress and it looked amazing on her. We both sat down at the all-too familiar bar and chatted for a while. I was slightly nervous, because, as we all know, I failed the last time I tried to kill the Sheriff.

Tonight, he was sat on his throne as always. Yes, throne. Throne on a stage. Psshh. He had noticed Elizabeth and I on the night's before when we had shown up. I could tell he thought we were some annoying vampire wannabe's.

Whilst talking to Elizabeth I decided to glance at him a few times, making sure he saw me looking, and then turn away, shy. I did it for a while until I caught him looking at me instead. I took the chance.

"Chloe, did you see that man looking at me from the stage?" I asked Elizabeth. She instantly responded.

"Yeah, that's Eric Northman. He's the owner of this club, maybe he wants you to offer yourself." she replied with a giggle.

"Offer myself? Oh, I couldn't..." I said with a shy smile in his direction. He was looking, and he was definitely listening into the conversation. _Perfect_.

"Don't tell me your scared Emma!" Elizabeth laughed, "Oh but then again, you've never done it before have you."

I stole a look in the Sheriff's direction - he was smirking.

"Listen, I'll offer myself first if you like, to show you." Elizabeth suggested.

"Really?" I asked.

"Sure! Look it's this easy." She took hold of my hand and led me over to the bottom of the stage. "Wait here." she told me.

Elizabeth walked slowly, but confidently up to where the Sheriff was seated. She then knelt down in front of him and I could make out that they were talking. Unexpectedly, she walked back down the stairs to me.

"He wants you." she said beaming. _Excellent._

I walked up towards him, trying to imitate Elizabeth and failed, looking shy. He just watched me until I stopped in front of him.

"Are you offering yourself?" the Sheriff asked expressionlessly.

"Uh, I - I think so..." I stuttered. He held back a smile.

"That was a yes or no question." he said, looking me in the eye.

"Yes...sorry."

"Come closer." He gestured it with his hand.

"In here?" I asked, startled.

"This is your first offering?" It wasn't really a question.

"How did you-"

He interrupted me, "Come."

He ascended from his chair and began to walk through the club. I followed behind.

The Sheriff and I walked silently through the groups of people and I spotted Jeremy sat in a booth with a female companion. He winked at me and the female gave me a nod, on a second glance, I noticed it was Margaret from the front desk. I gave them a subtle nod back.

We reached a door and progressed through it, then through a storeroom and down a corridor. Finally, we came to another door and entered a room. It was the office where my last visit had taken place.

He closed the door and gestured for me to sit down on a nearby couch. I was only too happy too oblige.

He soundlessly sat down beside me and leaned in towards my neck. Unfortunately he must have sensed my heart rate increasing and my arm moving, because when I pulled out the dagger and stabbed it into where I thought his heart was, he had stood up...and the dagger went straight through his leg.

So.. what did you think? xD

Anyways I'm going to put the links for Amelia and Elizabeth's dresses on my profile page, just to let the people who might happen to be reading this fanfic know.. :oP

Georgia x


	8. Chapter 8

I do not own True Blood or anything you recognize from it.

Okay I'm twisting around the TV series slightly to get another outcome...xD

Onwards! :oP

Detainable

Blood splattered onto my face and dress.

The Sheriff roared as the pain and realization hit him. Those moments seemed to go by in slow motion, until I realized I'd missed his heart - _again_.

I leapt up, clutching the dagger in my shaky, right hand. Whilst he processed the situation, I kicked my shoes off. Fighting in heels? Haha. The Sheriff turned to face me. His eyes were wild and his fangs were out. "You!" He shouted. I felt that familiar strain in my eyes and knew that my eyes would be glowing red now. The Sheriff looked startled, but then returned to furious.

Suddenly, he was in front of me. I lifted my hand and attempted to strike down the dagger in his chest, instead, he grabbed hold of my arm and smashed it through the wall. Coincidently, I dropped the dagger. _Where the hell was Jeremy? _

He then picked me up by my neck and through me over the other side of the room. When I looked up, he was staring down at me. I stood up and collected myself, he just let me.

I looked down at my dress. It was ripped and covered in blood stains.

"Look what you did! You ruined my favourite dress!" I shouted and I felt my fangs touch my bottom lip.

I punched him in the face and kicked him back-wards - he went flying through the air and into the wall, which crumbled.

"You'd better buy me a new one!"

We leapt at each other, and this time I pushed him down - but he rolled me over until I was struggling underneath him.

"I'll consider it." he hissed. The Sheriff repeatedly made efforts to rip open my neck, so I waited until he lunged again and wriggled out from underneath him. I kicked him the back and made a dash for the dagger - unfortunately I didn't get that far, so I made do with a stiletto instead. He recovered and jumped at me again which sent me flying backwards. When he landed on me, the stiletto happened to insert itself into his shoulder. He tried to get to my throat yet again, and I managed to shuffle backwards so he only caught the side of my cheek. I could feel the warm liquid trickle down the side of my face, but then I felt the tightening of my skin as it healed.

Suddenly, Pam sprang into the room. "This is the second time now Eric. What do you have planned for me the next time I come into your office."

"You should knock first." he said, "Help me restrain this thing." He looked at me.

Pam walked over and they both began to drag me through the corridor until we came to another door. The Sheriff opened it and we proceeded to walk down some concrete steps into a basement - well, me being dragged. I hissed and bit and kicked and writhed but it was to no avail.

The Sheriff pushed me down onto the stone floor and Pam clicked shut something resembling a metal collar around my neck.

"There was another intruder," she spoke. "Male. I...disposed of him." I sucked in a deep breath. _Not Jeremy. Holy Shit, not Jeremy._

He gave her a nod, then she disappeared from the basement. The Sheriff turned around to face me.

"I don't think you'll be needing that dress." he spoke, and then he too, disappeared.

I picked my dignity up off of the floor and looked around. I had been chained to a post, which was attached to some sort of wheel that supposedly turned. It look slightly like a cog. Around me were other people, chained like me. They looked malnourished and dirty. The results of living in a filthy, un-cleaned basement.


	9. Chapter 9

I do not own True Blood or anything you recognize from it. Oh how do you say it..No copywright infringement intended? Well if that is how you say it then 'NO COPYWRIGHT INFRINGEMENT INTENDED' I'm just using this scene in my story :oP

Onwards !

The Unfortunate Result 

After three minutes of being sat down in the basement, I realised I wasn't going to be residing in a five star hotel. The toilet was a simple bucket, and in order to get to that bucket, everybody had to push the wheel around so the person needing the toilet could get to it. Everybody was in fact, three people. Myself, and two other guys. One of them, a white guy with strawberry blondish hair, had been put in the basement today. - he wouldn't stop talking about it. The other, was a black guy and he didn't have a shirt on - he looked like he had been here for weeks. The two of them seemed to know each other.

"So what are you in for?" The one with strawberry blonde hair asked me. I just looked at him. He said it as if we were in jail or something. The other one spoke this time, "Lafayette," he gestured to himself, "That's Royce."

"Lafayette was dealin' V and I'd rather not say what I did." whispered Royce, looking scared, "You?"

"Tried to kill the Sheriff." I said, grinning.

They both just stared at me. Incredulous.

"How?" Royce asked.

"The first time or the second time?" I said.

Incredulous stares again.

After that, Lafayette's and Royce's conversation started up again. They ended up on the subject of Royce's magnetic butt.

Another fifteen minutes went by and the guys talking had stopped. They realised no amount of talking would calm their nerves - it just made them worse. We sat there in silence.

"Man, we need to get out of here..." Royce broke the silence, "I got a plan. I'm bustin' us out."

"Your out of your head." Lafayette warned.

"I'll come back for you..."

"Ssh!" I felt like shushing him to, dumbass. They hear everything.

"I promise!"

The basement door opened, and in walked the Sheriff. He looked like he was in the process of a make-over. He had on a hair-dressing cape and some flip-flops. He knew how to make an entrance, I'll give him that. He was humming to himself.

"Shushing won't do any good sweetheart... we hear everything." _Obviously_.

"Well since you made me come all the way down here, I 'oughta take out some of the garbage." he said, taking off his cape. He walked over to Royce and crouched down in front of him.

"Royce Alan Williams, we have a few questions for you with regards to a fire which claimed three of our kind."

"No Fuckin' way man - I don't know anything!" said Royce, he was breathing irregular.

"Crimes against vampire's are on the rise. We lost a Sheriff just three days ago...we seek answers." The Sheriff turned around and glared at me.

"Hey! That time it wasn't me, okay!" I said tartly.

He picked up Royce, detaching him from the metal collar and led him up the stairs.

"No! No!" Royce struggled, "Die you dead fucker!" Royce suddenly held up his hand which was grasping a silver cross on a chain and slapped it onto the Sheriff's face.

Next came an roar so inhuman, the Sheriff sounded like something out a horror film. He tore Royce apart - right there in front of us. I had seen much worse so it didn't really bother me, apart from the fact that I thought Royce was pretty funny. I wouldn't laugh with him, more...at him. Lafayette was shivering and looked pretty darn terrified if you ask me. Then, without any consideration at Lafayette would feel at his actions, the Sheriff threw Royce's severed arm at him. "If you have any silver on you, now would be the time to reveal it." He told us, blood dribbling out of his mouth.

"No way, I ain't that stupid." said Lafayette.

"Yes you are," replied the Sheriff, wiping his mouth, "Is there blood in my hair?"

"I, I don't know, I can't see in this light" mumbled Lafayette.

"How 'bout now?" He asked, his head in Lafayette's face.

"Y-y-yeah t-there's a little bit of blood in there, yeah." Lafayette answered, terrified.

"Oh, this is bad. Pam is going to kill me." He whispered to himself.

_Not if I kill you first._

"Who the fuck is Pam?" _Tactful Lafayette._

_"_Why? Do you want to meet her?" I had a feeling he would meet her anyway.

"No. No, I'm good." Lafayette stuttered.

"We'll you're going to." stated the Sheriff, picking Lafayette up by the neck and taking off his chains.

"Where you taking me?" demanded Lafayette.

"To find out what you know. I wouldn't try anything rash if I were you," the Sheriff kicked Royce's severed arm, "I'm still hungry."

"Me too! Order takeout!" I shouted.

He slammed the door.


	10. Chapter 10

I do not own True Blood or anything you recognise from it.

Thanks to Silver Posion xD

Onwards!

Resentment

Around twenty minutes later, Lafayette was brought back into the basement.

"Don't worry. I haven't forgot about you." The Sheriff told me. He hand-cuffed me and then another vampire and himself brought me to an empty room with a chair. They strapped me to it and a few minutes later, Pam joined us. The Sheriff, Pam and 'Chow' were all stood around me.

"Who are you working for?" The Sheriff asked me.

"Why would I tell you?"

"Because you want to live." he replied.

"Are you sure about that?" I questioned, "I've been in that disgusting basement for about four hours, that's enough to make me want to kill myself. You really need to renovate."

"I don't need your opinion." he stated blankly.

"Really? You do realise there's a severed head down there somewhere?"

"Pam." He gave her a meaningful look.

Suddenly, my hand had a ginormous nail going in one side and coming out of the other. Air filled my lungs, and I almost gave out a scream of agony - I bit my lip. I wouldn't show pain.

"I hope that's sterile!" I shouted.

My Blood oozed out of the grisly wound.

"Since you won't tell me who you are working for, do you mind telling me what your purpose was here?"

"Isn't it obvious?" I managed, "I did try to stake you twice."

"Are you really going to keep up this ridiculous charade?" Pam asked, "Have you not realised? Your being tortured, there's a huge nail in your hand, and there's isn't a way out."

"There _is_ a way out - I just haven't exited yet." I was _not _going to tell them anything about the organization.

"Leave us." The Sheriff commanded to other two, and they blurred out of sight.

"Can you not just kill me already. It's not fun anymore. It's just boring." I whined.

"I'm growing tired of this." he said, and bringing a knife into view, he slowly hovered it over my leg - and then stabbed it straight in.

The excruciating pain started where the knife had entered, then quickly worked it way around the whole of my leg. It was red hot, and I only just resisted the urge to shriek in agony.

He brought his face close to mine. "Talk." he pushed.

I shook my head violently. His hand twisted the knife around. I sucked in a deep breath and bit my lip until I couldn't hold the hurting in any longer.

I screamed. I screamed and screamed and _screamed _until I did have any air left to get the sound out. Hot tears flowed, and when they dripped onto my legs I noticed they were only slightly red - almost back to normal. I breathed erratically in an attempt to calm myself. I needed blood, it was the only way I would heal before I bled to death.

As if reading my mind, The Sheriff bit into his wrist and held it in front of me.

"It must be awful." He spoke, "When it's right there in front you, and you can't have it. Go ahead, try to take it."

I looked up at him. "I wouldn't dream of drinking your filthy blood!" I spat.

Pam and Chow burst through the door.

"I smelt your blood," Pam began, "I thought maybe she'd somehow-" The Sheriff interrupted her.

"That will never happen again. I'm finished will her, take her back down to the basement." He ordered.

They removed me from the chair.

"This is the start of your daily routine." He informed me with a sly smile. I stuck my tongue out at him.


	11. Chapter 11

I do not own True Blood or anything you recognize from it, as you probably know. Dang.

Onwards!! xD

Sometimes, Dignity Has To Take A Backseat

I was dumped carelessly back into the basement with Lafayette. Things just didn't seem to get any better around here. Plus, I was losing the feeling in my hand and leg.

"Shit!" I shouted, "Shit, shit, shit, shitty shit! Ughh!" I was thoroughly pissed off. Not only was I bleeding to death, but if I survived that, then the torture would go on until I did bleed to death. Or gave in and spewed all the information of the organization out. Great, I think even if I did spew my gut's out about what I knew, they'd still kill me afterwards. If I was going down, I was bringing some of those a-holes with me.  
"What the fuck happened to you?" Lafayette questioned with a look of pure confusion on his face.

"Lets just say I wasn't playing cards with them up there."

He gave me a grave look. Without allowing myself to do so, I began wondering if Lafayette would let me feed from him. I knew he would probably freak out or something, but if he wanted to get out of here, I would be his only chance. "Lafayette?" I chanced it.

"Yeah?"

"Do you want to get out of here?"

"Oh, no. I just want to stay here, starving, looking at a ripped up body for a while."

"There's something I need to tell you. It could get us out of here." He turned to face me, I took it as a 'go ahead'. "I'm half vampire. Don't you dare freak out on me!"

"You serious?"

"Yes."

He sighed.

"Well what the fuck do you want me to do."

"I need your blood."

"Figures."

"Listen, I'm not going to kill you, I'm gonna get us both outta here." I reassured him.

We sat there in silence for a while, just looking at each other. I think he was having a mental argument with himself.

"Oh, fuck." He said, "just fuckin' do it."  
So I did. It was hard, trying to force my fangs out when they just couldn't be bothered. Eventually, they descended, and I tried to make it as pain-free as possible for Lafayette. It must of hurt quite a bit, I was struggling slightly to guzzle it all in, plus, I was hesitating when forcing myself not to bring it all back up - but Lafayette didn't make a sound.

I finally slumped back against the stone wall and exhaled heavily. I could feel the power inside me, flowing freely. I felt like my body had finally let go of the barrier and now I could use my strength to it's full extent. I stretched a few times, getting rid of the weak feeling, like when you wake up on a morning and try to clench your fist and you feel weak - so you do it a few times to get used to it.

"Okay," I finally said, "Let's get the hell out of this shit-hole." Lafayette just looked at me, amused.

"And how you gonna do that sister?"

I lied down on the floor and lifted my leg up, then I began kicking the pole with my foot. I kicked and kicked until it came loose.

"Here." Lafayette handed me a piece of metal. "It was Royce's magnetic butt."

"Nice."

"I tried to break the chain with it but it wouldn't work." he told me.

"Yes, but you aren't like me." I replied.

I hit the chain off the floor until it snapped and then freed Lafayette. "Now we can use this pole thing as a stake. Are you sure you can protect yourself? You look pretty weak." I asked.

"You can handle it." He sighed. I grinned. Of course I could handle it.  
We walked slowly and silently, well, silent on my part, up to the basement door. I rested my head on the door and listened for anybody outside. I didn't hear anything - but I listened again, just to be sure. I remembered what happened the last time I thought nobody was there. Slowly, I opened the door, Lafayette shaking behind me. I gave him the thumbs up. Then, quietly, and at a steady pace, we sneaked down the corridor. I heard the distant sounds of the bars music and murmuring, getting louder as we neared the door, and then we came to the door which opened into Fangtasia itself. Crouching low, we progressed through. The bar was in full swing, and there was crowds of people scattered everywhere - much to our advantage. Lafayette and I, dropped the poles into a corner - and then I spotted the Sheriff. "Duck!" I whispered. We took refuge in a partially hidden booth until Pam, who was manning the door, went to join the Sheriff on the stage. "Just copy me." I told Lafayette.


	12. Chapter 12

I do not own True Blood or anything you recognize from it.

Sorry if there's loads of spelling mistakes. That is all.

Onwards!

Life's Never Easy

I began to inconspicuously make my way through the crowds, all the time being sure not to make eye-contact with anyone - especially the Sheriff. We eventually reached the main entrance. We must have looked quite a sight - Me, blood stains all over, bare feet, - Lafayette, no shirt on, covered in dirt, no shoes. I intended to walk straight past the vampire and keep on going until I was outta there - and it worked, only when we were half-way through the car park I heard, "Hey, you two! Stop right there."  
The vampire at the door had followed us out. "I didn't see you come in."  
"Oh, that's funny." I said and kicked him onto the ground where he was knocked unconscious. I heard a slight commotion in the club and then Pam and Chow were outside - coming straight for us.

"Get behind me!" I shouted at Lafayette, who willingly obliged.  
Chow came at me first. He attempted to get at my throat, so I threw him back over my shoulder, until he was out on his back on the ground. Next, Pam begin circling me. "We have a score to settle, bitch." she breathed.

"Didn't you settle it already? You know, with the big 'ole nail and all. Oh, and by the way - it's Miss Bitch to you." I said tartly.

"I never settled it in my own way. Oh, and by the way - that phrase is so old."

"So are you." She lunged at me then, so I threw her off backwards. She landed in a crouching position on the floor. I blew a raspberry at her. She tried again, this time taking hold of me by the neck and slamming me into the wall of the building. I turned sideways and brought my right arm down on hers, she released her grip and I punched her full-force in the face. Then, I took hold of her hair and smashed her face down onto my knee. Serves the bitch right for sticking a big rusty nail in my hand. I looked around for Lafayette but he was nowhere to be seen, he must have gotten away - good for him.

Unfortunately, Chow and the other vampire regained consciousness and hurled themselves at me, then they dragged me inside of the bar, much to the Sheriff's alarm. I decided I wasn't giving up now and ducked out of their tight grip to turn up behind Chow. I took hold of the back of his head and bashed it down onto the side of the bar continuously. Then I felt two pairs of hands grab hold of me tightly. I took one pair and heaved their weight over my shoulder until they crashed down onto the bar next to Chow. It was the vampire I couldn't put a name to.

The other set of hands turned me around and forcefully pushed me down to the floor. I looked up and the Sheriff was towering over me, a very annoyed look on his pale face. I rolled backwards and stood up in a fighting stance. "Stay away from me." I warned.  
"Or what?"

"Or I wont be...a happy bunny." I replied.

"I'm so scared."

I quickly looked around then ran up onto the stage - I could hear the Sheriff behind me. I picked up his marvellous throne and lobbed it at him. He held up one arm across his body and it hurtled into him, a few legs breaking off with the impact. He looked down at it in disbelief and then appeared in front of me. He picked me up and flung me at the wall. I went straight through it. I could here the bar patrons cheering him on and some yelling at me to get back up and 'whoop his ass'. Deciding to take their advice I used to wall to push myself into the air towards the Sheriff - I fly kicked him so he was thrown backwards into a crowd of people.

With that, I ran towards the entrance - maybe I could reach my motorcycle before he recovered. It was a wasted effort...as I was running a felt a tug on my dress and I was hurled backwards onto the floor. The Sheriff had a sharp piece of metal to my chest - he was threatening me with his eyes. All of a sudden, he looked surprised, and looked down at his own chest where I was holding a pointy chair leg to it. "Touché." I smirked.


	13. Chapter 13

I do not own True Blood or anything you recognise from it.

Onwards! xD

Repetition

The Sheriff got to his feet and chuckled. Wearily, I stood up too. Suddenly, I was in a choke-hold - Pam. "I was wondering when you were going to show up." I told her...she tightened her grip. White dots began to parade around.  
"Leave go." I heard the Sheriff say, and I was released. But before I could do anything about it, there was a blonde head of hair in front of me and a sharp, unexpected pain in my neck. Brilliant, just brilliant. My body began to feel limp and my vision blurred, then all that I could see began to fade to black. My heavy eyelids betrayed me and closed.  
I couldn't work out how long I'd been unconscious, but as my eyes grew used to the artificial light, I realised that I was in the infamous torture room, strapped to that rotten chair again. My strength had weakened, I felt human again. Pam came into view and smirked at me. "Good evening," she spoke, "Welcome to hell." I opened my mouth to hurl something witty back at her, but I honestly didn't have the energy. Sadly, that's when the next dose of torture began. It started out as a few slaps here and there, but by the end of it, I'd been beaten up by Pam, Chow and 'Glen', and two of my fingernails were missing. You can imagine how I was feeling, though I recommend that you don't.  
Afterwards, I was dumped back into the basement to be greeted by Royce's decapitated head. Obviously, the Sheriff had not taken my advice about renovating.  
If I was guessing correctly, another two days went by and the whole situation was getting to me. I began to go insane I think. Weirdly, one time, the basement door opened a tiny crack and somebody rolled an apple down the steps, then slammed it shut again. I managed to get a hold of it and attack it, until it was merely seeds and a core. Unfortunately, no more apples came and I was taken into the torture room as I called it, yet again. Each time they would ask me if I was finally going to tell them something, and each time I spat at them.  
When I was back down in the grotty basement, I decided I was doomed and most certainly going to die here. I hoped Elizabeth had gotten out alright that night. Out of the blue, and oblivious to my situation, I began to sing. At first, it was just the quiet chanting of nursery rhymes, but then I just got louder - shouting out the lyrics of any song I could remember. I recollect somebody coming in and telling me to shut up, but I just told them to piss off and sang even louder.  
Days passed and every time, something new would roll down the steps to greet me, and every time it would get bigger and more fulfilling.  
Then, one evening The Sheriff came down to see me. The first thing I registered was that he was shocked, I don't think he expected his evil little posse to torture me this bad. My bust lip had a bust lip and there was dried blood under my nose and all around my mouth. I suspect I had two black eyes and I was squinting through one of them. Bruises covered me like tattoo's and most of my fingernails were missing, so I clenched my hands into fists. I also had cuts and slashed all over.  
"Are you going to finally tell me something...or is this it?" he asked calmly. I didn't reply - I had decided to become a mute to them, except from my mad outbursts of wild singing in the basement. "I see." He said, and walked towards me.

EPOV

I stared down at the young woman in front of me. Not long ago she had been full of life and ready to fight. But now, she was weak, and quite frankly, I had not expected her to last this long. I didn't know how she switched from her human self to her vampire state, but I doubted she would explain it to me. Pam, Chow and Glen had outdone themselves, she was barely recognisable from the woman she'd been - so was her dress. If she wasn't the only one down here, I might have hesitated in distinguishing her. I did not intend to dispose of her, but I couldn't see how she would be of any use to me. She was either trying to escape or refusing to speak with us.


	14. Chapter 14

I do not won True Blood or anything you recognize from it.

Onwards!!

(Oh It's back to Amelia's point of view :D)

Some Things, You Just Don't See Coming

"So...you are refusing to speak." The Sheriff stated. I opened my mouth to say something along the lines of, "Nice detective work, Sherlock." But no sound came out. I was having a silent 'Oh Shit!' moment. I mean, not long ago, I'd been singing my heart out! Oh...I guess that where my voice went, oops. The Sheriff raised an eyebrow at me. "What?" I mouthed, for my voice was still refusing to make itself known, and it was beginning to really piss me off.  
He watched me sit there, stewing in my own anger. I'll bet there was steam coming out of my ears. "How amusing." He chuckled. I shot him a 'If looks could kill' glare and it only made him grin even more. After getting his laughs from me, the Sheriff returned to (un)life, out of the Big Brother Basement. I told you I started to go slightly nuts. What's even more, I began to talk (silently, yeah I know) to all of the other house-mates, most of whom were characters appearing on the 'Pirates of the Caribbean' movie's. Me and Captain Jack were drinking rum and having a good 'ole sing-song, whilst Pintel and Ragetti were searching for Ragetti's eye, which had fallen out again, and Lord Beckett was having an argument with Big Brother about how unsanitary the toilet was.  
Hours went by and tiredness crept up on me. I was already sleep deprived and every inch of me was aching and hurting. Not seeing the point in fight it, I went to sleep on the uncomfortable, blood-stained, concrete floor, next to was I assumed was a dismembered foot.  
Jeremy appeared in front of me. "Jeremy?" I spoke, "Jeremy! Oh my God, thank the Lord you're alright! I thought they had killed you!  
"No, I'm fine...I've come to rescue you." he said with a dazzling smile.  
"Oh thank you, thank you so much!" I said...before the Sheriff grabbed Jeremy by the shoulders and violently sank his teeth into Jeremy's beautifully tanned neck. "No!" I screeched, "No! Get off him you fucking monster! Let go! Let go of him!" I jumped forward to attack the Sheriff - but to no avail...I was chained down to the floor.  
Suddenly, Elizabeth was there too, and Pam had hold of her by the hair. "Look after Zoe will you?" Elizabeth asked me. I slowly nodded my head, tears flowing fully. "Don't you touch her Pam! Don't you fucking to-" Pam followed in the Sheriff's footsteps and bit Elizabeth, killing her slowly. "No!" I screamed, writhing around in the chains, pulling and striking and jerking and yanking...and then my eyes opened and I fell off a sofa. I landed awkwardly on the floor, bashing my elbows. "Oh bugger!" I shouted, obviously I had been spending to much time with Jack. The Sheriff appeared over me with a puzzled look on his face. "Having fun down there?" He asked.  
"Time of my life." I tried to say, yet my voice had not yet returned. He seemed to understand that I had replied with a sarcastic comment, he just raised an eyebrow at me. Stupid eyebrow.  
"Please, sit...back down." he said, so I begrudgingly sat back down on the sofa.  
Mystically, the Sheriff placed a bottle of TruBlood in front of me on his desk. I looked up at him and squinted my eye, since the other one was already squinting. He looked at the bottle, then back at me. Not caring anymore, I took it and struggled to open it as the pain from my nail-less fingers burned. When I eventually got the lid off, I guzzled it all down in one. "More." I mouthed at the Sheriff, making a 'give me it' gesture with my hand. "How do I know you won't try to escape again?" he asked. I gave out a sigh and looked down at myself, then back up at him. He seemed to take the hint, and plonked down another two TruBlood's in front of me. I repeated the process of gulping it all down, and then leaned back onto the sofa when I was done. I could already feel the tips of my fingers tingling painfully as the nails began to grow. Every inch of me began tightening as my body healed, and large explosions of soreness erupted in my stomach, where I had been punched and kicked and probably stabbed too - I could remember, during those sessions, I would drift in and out of consciousness.  
"Good?" the Sheriff asked. I collapsed face-first into the sofa, giving him a thumbs up to show him that in fact, yes, it was good.


	15. Chapter 15

I do not own True Blood or anything you recognise from it.

Onwards! xD

Well,_ that _was unexpected

"Wake up." I opened one eye and peeked out. Pam was stood over me with an annoyed look on her face. "Get up." she commanded. I slowly stood up, taking in the fact that my fingernails had fully grown back. She thrust some clothes into my arms and proceeded to leave the room. "Get dressed and then come to the bar." she instructed, before slamming the door on her way out. I scrutinized the clothes she had given me. There was a black dress, knee-length, with studded straps covering the material over the bust area, studded black heels, and some ridiculous looking underwear. I put everything on, noticing most of my bruises had healed but there was still some pretty bad ones hanging around, deposited my old clothes in the bin, and made my way to the bar.  
When I stepped inside, the first thing I did was order a drink. I strolled towards the bar and sat down on a stool. The bartender walked over, who just-so-happened to be Chow. I grinned and pointed to a bottle of TruBlood behind him (since I still couldn't speak). He looked at me in confusion and then to somewhere far off behind me. I assumed he was checking with the Sheriff that I was supposed to be here, and then he retrieved a TruBlood for me. He ambled off to serve another customer - well, fangbanger, shooting me a dirty look as he did so. I gave him the finger. I swivelled around in my seat to people watch - I couldn't be bothered to try and escape again, it was...tiring and pointless. I spotted Pam and the Sheriff up at his throne and gave them a jolly wave. Pam scowled at me and the Sheriff just stared...I stared back. I think we stared for a good minute before I stuck my tongue out at him and turned back around. I had a few vodka shots and then somebody sat down next to me at the bar. I took a quick glance and realised it was a fangbanger. He was topless and wearing light blue frayed jeans on his bottom half. He had artificial bite marks on his neck and a look of anticipation in his eyes. "Need company?" He asked with a grin.  
"Not really." I replied, this just seemed to make him more eager.  
"Your the girl who was fighting in here the other week aren't you?" he questioned.  
"I am." I was beginning to grow tired of this boring conversation already.  
"How are you enjoying your drink? I'd bet you'd prefer something better." He attempted a seductive smile - and failed miserably. I turned to face him fully...I forced my fangs to descend and my eyes to glow. "I'm fine thank you." I said and watched a petrified look spread across his face.  
"Y-your eyes!" he shouted and ran off into the crowds. I smiled and laughed as he tripped over several people.  
I stayed seated at the bar until the club emptied out and there was nobody left inside. The Sheriff sauntered over to me and took hold of my arm. I hurriedly put down my drink before I spilled everywhere and almost tumbled over when I turned around so I was walking forwards instead of backwards. "Where are we going?" I inquired.  
"You'll see."  
"I'm not sure I like the of that."  
He gave me a stern look. We got into his car, which was magnificent by the way, and then started off to an unknown destination. We arrived at a large two story building. It was looked very contemporary, with large, long windows. Inside, the flooring was stone in different square and rectangular patters. "Is this your house?" I asked, gob smacked.  
"Yes. And now it's also yours - temporarily." He said, emphasising the last word. I was lost for words.


	16. Chapter 16

I do not own True Blood or anything you recognize from it.

Onwards!! :D

Wait - Did that really just happen?

"Cool!" I said, beaming.  
"Don't get too excited." the Sheriff told me. Party pooper.  
He took me upstairs and showed me to my room. It was breath-taking. The floor was laminate and had a cream fur rug in front of the cushion-invaded, neatly made up bed. The room was put together with creams and browns and beiges. When I turned around I realised the Sheriff had left me to explore. Behind the bed were large, cream wardrobes, and upon further inspection I discovered they were already filled with clothes in my size. There was a huge, circular window on the right side of the room and several spotlight's on the ceiling. A mini-fridge with some TruBlood inside was situated in the corner. I was idly walking around, taking everything in when I noticed a remote sitting on the bedside table. I picked it up, thinking it was for the Television and pressed a button. The TV didn't stir. I inspected the room, trying to find out if anything had changed, when I realized the window had been covered with black light-proof blinds. "Ohh..." I said to myself, hitting my head with my palm. I also found a pretty neat en suite bathroom, it had a window so I could see into it from my bedroom, I spent a few moment's laughing at the pointlessness of it.  
I returned downstairs into the hallway and noticed the Sheriff talking on the phone in the sitting room, the kitchen was opposite. It was tiny - obviously. There was a fruit bowl lying in the middle of a little table, I picked up an apple and bit into it, except, my teeth bit into plastic instead of fruit. I looked at it in disappointment. The Sheriff had just stood up, back facing me, to put the phone back down, and me being me...threw the apple at him. It flew through the air speedily...and then thwacked the back of the Sheriff's head. He slowly spun to face me, disbelief on his face. I pushed my lips together, trying to stop the laughter that was threatening to explode from me. It was mad, insane, endless laughing - I could tell. It made me all the more determined to keep it inside. He looked at me suspiciously and raised his eyebrow. "Wasn't me." I managed to say through my inner struggle to keep in the laughter, then, I turned around and suddenly found the fake fruit bowl very interesting. Suddenly, something smacked into the back of my head. I looked down at the floor to see the fake apple rolling around. I twirled around and glared at the Sheriff. "Don't look at me." he said, and retreated back into the sitting room. I walked into the sitting room myself, and discovered the Sheriff lounging on the sofa, watching the TV. He had settled for the news, in which Steve Newlin and Nan were having a 'healthy debate'. I ambled over to him and sat down, resting my feet on the coffee table. "Feet," he said, without even a glance in my direction. I put them down.  
I got tired of watching Steve go red in the face every time Nan said something, so I decided I would take it as my duty to change to channel. I flicked over to find Gossip Girl starting, and settled for that. The Sheriff gave me an incredulous look and then let out an annoyed sigh. "How did this happen?" he asked himself.  
"I honestly couldn't tell you." I replied, then returned to my room and went to sleep.

The next evening I awoke and made the bed, then took a shower. I basked in the boiling water and steam. Never in all my years would I have expected to be living with a vampire that tried to kill me - more than once. Afterwards, the Sheriff sought me out and took me to Fangtasia, where I had the pleasure of being a tourist attraction. Ha.

On the way back to his house, we had an argument about vampire/human relationships, but he gave up when I consistently kept on saying 'why?'. I found it quite amusing that he didn't bother do anything about my constant annoying him. Actually 'irritating the fuck out of him' was more suited a phrase. He actually laughed with me a few times at the bar when I took the piss out of some of the patrons. Lucky me, got a seat beside him at his throne. Pam was actually pretty funny and even though she'd tortured me half-to-death, I couldn't help but chuckle at some of her witty comments.  
One night, for fun, I filled all of the Sheriff's TruBlood bottle's with tomato juice. I spied through his bedroom door on him when he took a gulp of one - he spat it out all over...then heard my giggling at the door and came after me. I didn't bother to run away - I was rolling around on the floor laughing at him. When my laughing finally subsided, a grin spread across the Sheriff's face and he held a hand out to help me up. He pulled me up off of the floor and I turned to face him. "You have a little something..." I said to him, pointing at my own mouth to show him where the masses of tomato juice was dribbling down his chin. He gave me his most 'not amused' look and then, indignantly wiped his mouth. I sauntered off down the corridor back to my own room, chuckling to myself.


	17. Chapter 17

**I do not own True Blood or anything you recognise from it. **

**Sorry I haven't updated in ages, just thought I'd let you know that the links for Eric's house and everything are on my profile :oP That is all. Onwards!!**

What Is Going On?

One night, the Sheriff decided to leave me at home and give ma break, which was an utter relief. Tourists and fangbangers started to piss you off after weeks of 'Do you guys need to pee?' and other ridiculous questions along those lines.

I was in the kitchen, happily eyeing up some of the _real_ fruit I had been out and bought, when there was a knock on the door. I went to answer it, humming to myself as I did so. Life was okay at the moment, I couldn't say I expected to be in the situation I was in, and I certainly couldn't fathom why the Sheriff had overseen the things I had done in the past and let me stay here, not torturing me to death in the process. I had to admit, he wasn't the nicest and most friendly of people to live with, but he was bearable. Plus, it was pretty funny when he got outraged at some of the pranks I had played on him. One time, I was sure he was going to kill me - but I just laughed at death in the face, which seemed to scare him slightly, I could see it in his eyes. It wasn't like he totally trusted me - there was vampire's all over the grounds making sure that I didn't try to escape and declare war on the Sheriff of Area 5.

I turned the handle and swung open the door with a cheerful smile on my face...until I saw who was stood there. Jeremy. I dropped the bottle of TruBlood I had been holding at the time and felt the vibration of it smash onto the floor and the splatter of blood on my bare feet. My mouth I assume, was gaping open.

"Amelia, I am glad to see you have survived."

I was stood there in a short, baggy nightgown wearing fluffy slippers. I felt absolutely ridiculous.

"Uh...yeah." Was all I could manage to say.

"We must hurry, we don't have time to spare," he said, taking hold of my arm and dragging me out of the house towards a van that was waiting in the drive-way. I was so relieved to find out he wasn't dead, I just couldn't express the feeling enough. It was so comforting to see his familiar face. I didn't realise it until now but how I had missed his radiant blue eyes, full lips and friendly smile. Not to mention his tanned muscular arms and spiky brown hair. I just wanted to reach out and touch him, to reassure myself he was actually there. He put me in the van next to him and then it started and I could feel it going along the bumpy road. He looked me straight in the eyes, questioning me.

"I thought you were dead." My voice broke.

"I thought you were dead too," he breathed, "But we had an inside source who assured us you were still alive and well."

"Who?" I asked, curious.

"Margaret. She was working as a bartender for a while."

"Oh. She must have been the one feeding me. I would be dead now if it wasn't for her." I thought back to when I was ordering drinks one night, I thought the bartender looked familiar, I just didn't have the energy to search for the recognition in my mind.

"Jeremy, you do know the Sheriff we realise I'm missing and h-"

He interrupted me.

"He has no way of finding you. There is no evidence to be found. You are safe now." He took hold of my hand and I had never felt as secure and protected as I felt then.

"I've missed you." I said, without even realising what I was saying before the words had left my lips. I found myself slowly inching forward, closer to Jeremy.

"I have missed you also. I don't actually know what I would have done if you had died."

And with that said, I couldn't help but wrap my arms around him and hug him. I hugged him so hard so that I could make up for lost time. I just wanted to be with him again, where I felt I belonged. Where I had always belonged.

We were taking to a safe house out in Monroe. Together, which I could be more thankful for. As soon as we were inside I collapsed on the sofa and tried to steady my pulse.  
"You should take a shower," Jeremy told me, "The hot water relaxes."

"I couldn't agree more," I said, and beamed at him before strolling down the hallway to the bathroom.

When I was in the shower, the hot water beating down onto my aching back, I did not for one second doubt I wouldn't be safe with Jeremy. I had known him most of my life and secretly, adored him inside. I liked the way he would only ever really open up to me - it made me feel special. I had all the time that we were here in the safe house with each other to relax and bask in the feeling of happiness.

**Okay, short chapter but I plan on writing quite a bit more sooooo.. xD **


	18. Chapter 18

I do not own True Blood or anything you recognize from it.

Gahh!! So what do you guys think? Jeremy is back, and the Sheriff isn't going to be pleased! I love reviews, I always squeal when I get them so be sure to clck that nice button :oP

Discovering Something New

I wrapped the towel around myself and squeezed my hair. For once, I wasn't stressed - and it's not like I like admitting that. I made my way to my bedroom in the safe house and put on a some pyjama shorts and a t-shirt. I combed my hair out and left it to dry and then I lied down on the bed. I just wanted to relax and maybe watch some TV, but the next thing I knew, I was waking up. I checked the clock. I had only been snoozing for an hour. I decided to go and find Jeremy, so maybe we could talk some more.

I walked down the corridor and just as I was passing the bathroom door, it opened, and eye candy was stood in the doorway. Major eye candy. "Woah, sorry..." I said to Jeremy and put my hand over my eyes. He had a towel wrapped around hid waist, but I didn't want him to think I was some sort of perving...pervert.

He slowly reached out and moved my hand, but I had my eyes firmly - and quite painfully, shut.

"Open your eyes." he told me. My eyelids relaxed a little so I didn't hurt anymore - but I still kept them closed.

"Is there something wrong with me?" he asked. My eyes instantly opened.

"No of course not!"

He smiled and then moved closer to me so that our faces were almost touching. I didn't blink. I couldn't move. I could feel his steady pulse as loud as if I had my head on his chest. Suddenly, he closed that gap between us and even before his lips touched mine, they tingled in anticipation. When they made contact it was as if an electric pulse started from there and then coursed through me. Jeremy must have felt it too because his pulse rapidly increased. He pressed me up against the wall and rested his hands on my waist. I shivered, just that one movement give me goose pimples. My body was completely aware of everything. His erratic breathing, his speedy heart rate and the way his chest rose up and down as the air filled and then left his lungs. We both opened our eyes to stare at each other and he stayed absolutely still when I traced along his jaw and down his neck with my lips. I looked back up at his, eager for his permission and he shut his eyes slowly and nodded. My fangs extended and I could feel them throbbing, pleading to be used. I parted my lips and let them be seen. Jeremy's heart race speeded up a little. I let my mouth hover over his neck for a while, just imagining what this would feel like - and then I inhaled slowly and lowered my teeth to his neck, listening to the sound of his smooth skin being broken underneath them.  
Hot blood seeped out, running onto my lips, into my mouth and reaching my tongue. It's like it started something inside me and I began forcing more out until it came in greater amounts, filling the whole of my mouth. I heard Jeremy moan in the distant and then I stopped in my act, releasing him from my bite - to kiss him. He didn't seem to care my mouth was filled with blood, and so I shared it with him. It trickled out of our mouths and then onto his chest, where I parted from his lips to lick it off. Being so close to his heart made the beat even more traceable and I just couldn't resist. I punctured the flesh again, savouring the sweet taste that oozed out and rushed into my mouth, and dribbled down his chest.  
We moved to the bedroom where I can only say biting was a rare occurance and somehow in the process, the towel that was wrapped around him disappeared, much to my delight.

The next evening I awoke to find all of my clothing had vanished into thin air, wait, no, I could see items in random places around the room, and dried blood was all around my mouth. Jeremy, on the other hand, was covered in it. Probably due to the lingering bite marks I could see on random parts of his magnificent body. I might have been slightly greedy last night. Ah well, I'd had fun. I assume Jeremy did too if I wasn't imagining the noices I'd heard him make.

There was a lingering taste of blood in my mouth and I savoured it, it reminded me of all things Jeremy.

I walked over to the shower and left the bathroom door open, I would give him the pleasure of seeing my blurred figure through the glass as I was showering, I mean, I had an excuse. It's not everyday I would have my way with a guy.

I got out and got dressed and decided I needed some fresh air. Jeremy was still sound asleep on the blood-stained bed. He looked seriously cute.

I sauntered outside and sat on the bench that was just around the house. There was some pretty flowerbeds out there and a little fountain. I breathed in the clean air, getting a break from the sweet, delicious scent of Jeremy's blood.

Suddenly, a heard a twig snap - then I was thrust against the wall with quite some force. I opened my eyes that without knowing, I had squeezed tightly shut.

The Sheriff was here.


	19. Chapter 19

I do not own True Blood or anything you recognise from it.

Okayyy....onwards!

Being Returned

Fear started in the pit of my stomach, then spread like wild fire through my body. I wasn't scared for my own well being - but Jeremy's. The Sheriff clasped his hand over my mouth. "Don't scream." He said stoically. I nodded my head, my eyes wide with fear. He removed his hand. "If you want your precious human to live, you'll come with me." He said firmly.

"How do I know you won't hurt him?" I questioned breathlessly.

"Because I'm the only one here."

"How do I know you won't send someone to hurt him?"

"You'll have to trust me."

"But I d-"

He cut me off.

"There are two ways this night could end. One, you come with me without a struggle and I'll spare 'Jeremy'. Two, you don't cooperate and I murder 'Jeremy' while he sleeps."

There wasn't even a possibility that I could struggle - he had me finned forcefully against the wall. I had flashbacks of last night and what we had done and how much we had shared with each other. If only I could go back to that. But I couldn't. I would rather be taken away from Jeremy than put his life at risk. I slumped against the Sheriff's hold. "Fine, I'll go with the first option." I told him, never meeting his eyes, "I hope your happy."

He grinned a triumphant crooked smile and flung me over his shoulder. Although I didn't want to go back, I was eternally grateful to the Sheriff for not killing Jeremy. I didn't understand any of the situation but I just decided to go with the flow, I just couldn't be bothered to stress about it anymore.

We arrived back at the house, which was now even more heavily guarded than before. As soon as the Sheriff plopped me down on the floor, I ran to my room, tears trickeling down my cheeks.

When I had cleaned myself up, I decided to stop wallowing in my self pity and try to make the most out of what I had.

I slowly searched the house to find the Sheriff but he was nowhere to be seen, so I assumed he was in his bedroom. I padded up to the door and waited outside for a moment, deliberating on whether I should go in or not. I eventually decided I would go in and slowly pushed open the door. He was sat on the edge of his big beautiful bed, holding an opened bottle of TruBlood in one hand. His hair was wet, which meant he'd obviously just got out of the shower. Catching two men out of the shower in one night - not good.

He turned his head to look at me - he was an image of sadness. I wondered what could make him this sad. I had never seen him sad before. "I'm sorry Sheriff, I j-" He held his hand up to stop my blabber.

"I have not once heaard you call me something other than Sheriff," he said, "Please. Call me Eric."

"I'm sorry...Eric, I w-" He held his hand up again.

"I understand."

"Understand?" I repeated.

"About you and Jeremy."

"What about us?" I asked.

He gave me a meaningful look. Oh,_ that's _what he meant.

"How did you know?" I asked, kind of embarrassed actually.

"I can smell him on you."

I let out a sigh, this was _so_ not something I wanted to be talking about right now - especially with him.

EPOV

I looked down at her fidgeting hands. She was nervous and did not want to speak with me. I was the one who had brought her back, of course she wouldn't want to.

I thought it had been bearable for her to live her, that she would leave as quickly as she did to escape. Obviously, I knew she was only here for my benefit, so I could perhaps get the information out of her while she was here but it wasn't a feeling of lost information I'd felt when she escaped. It was a ferocious protectiveness - which I was not familiar with. Naturally I had tried to supress the feeling, pretend that it wasn't there, but it kept making itself known everytime she flashed across my mind. Which was quite a few times to my annoyance.

Now here she stood, in my room, another man's scent drifting from her. The feeling in the pit of my stomach flared everytime I caught the smell. I didn't really know what the feeling was but I wanted to figure out what it was I was supposed to do to make it go away.

APOV

I saw something flicker behind Eric's eyes and sadness wasn' the only thing playing on his face, it was confusion and maybe frustration. I padded over and sat down next to him on the bench. He clamped his hand over his stomach. "What's wrong?" I asked. He never usually acted like this.

He didn't reply and just kept staring at the floor.

I decided it would be best to return to my room and go to sleep early - I was exhausted.

The next night I was bored and unsure of what to do with myself. I stepped out into the hall and looked out of the window. It overlooked the beautiful grounds of Eric's house and the night sky that was illuminated by the moon. I carefully unlocked the window and sat on the edge, letting the cool breeze flow inbetween my toes and around my bare feet. Peering down at what was below me, I discoved some gruesome looking thorn bushes. I guess I peered to far, because unfortunately I feel into them from the second floor. It was an excrutiating landing, all the thorns tore threw my bare skin and some lodged themselves into me. I cried out in pain, and at my stupidity, stood up and hopped towards the front door. The guards who had seen me looked incredulous.

I got to the entrance and stepped inside. Eric, probably upon hearing me, was stood waiting for me when I dragged myseld into the building. His mouth hung open in disbelief and then his expression turned blank again.

"Don't ask." I told him.


	20. Chapter 20

I do not own True Blood or anything you recognise from it.

Onwards!!

Holy Cow

Eric took hold of a surprisingly undamaged part of my arm and towed me into the sitting room, then he sat me down on the sofa. I didn't meet his eyes the whole time. He lifted up my arm towards himself and then his nimble fingers pulled out a thorn that was wedged into my skin. I flinched and he looked up to meet my eyes which were now staring at him. He continued in pulling all of the thorns out and I bit my lip, hard, when he pulled a large one out of my neck.

To my surprise, but not disgust, Eric leaned over and licked the wound. He then moved down to the cut just below my collarbone and licked that one too. It set me shivering. He hesitated there for a while before he began gently sucking on it, drawing blood from the cut.

He stood up and wiped his mouth. I looked up at him and straight into his eyes - before he turned and left the room. My heart beat began to return to it's normal pace. Eric had just taken me away from Jeremy, he had tortured me before he had almost killed me, I knew I shouldn't have enjoyed what had just happened - but I did. It was weird, but kind of nice, to be the one that got their blood sucked for a change.

I clambered upstairs and wasted my time on reading. I noticed after the seventy third page, that all my cuts from the thorns were gone. I had topped myself up on TruBlood. I decided to be a goody-goody and go to bed early again. I left the blinds open since they were timed anyway, and slipped under the covers.

EPOV

I didn't know whether to regret my bold actions from earlier. It seemed harmless enough at the time. It was hard looking at the cuts from the thorns that her blood was oozing out of, the scent of it attacking me in such violent waves. I almost felt light-headed, my mouth watered every time I looked at her in this state. This wasn't a normal feeling, well, it was a normal feeling for the blood, but not the person in particular. I had never wanted something more meaningful than the blood, and when I tasted it - I was totally oblivious to the rest of the world, it intoxicated me, and made the feeling in my stomach flare up again.

The feeling also flared up as I walked past her door that night, and when I passed it completely, I was being dragged back to it by something inside of me I wasn't familiar with.

APOV

I was in limbo, just dozing off into a dream when I felt the bed sink down slightly at the side. I eased myself over to look up and see...Eric. He was sat on the bed, fixated on me. I slowly moved up into a sitting position and Eric moved his hand over to rest on my chest, feeling my heartbeat. I had an urge inside of me to do something, but I didn't know what it was that I wanted to do. Suddenly, I saw his fangs elongate and sit on his bottom lip. I reached out to touch them with my finger, tracing them. I got a shock when I cut myself, and pulled my finger away, but Eric stopped me. He took it and then put it in his mouth, sucking the wound. I felt my heart stop, and then start again and I let out a long, slow breath. Then he gave my hand back to me and leaned in close, taking in my scent. At this point, my hormones had kicked in - and guess what they were telling me to do. Jump his bones. That is what they were telling me to do.

Without my permission, my fangs descended and Eric looked up at me. He smirked, obviously acknowledging what his actions had made me do, pleasing him I expect. A thought of Jeremy flashed across my mind and I felt guilty. Unfortunately I was disturbed in that thought as Eric moved in even closer and craned his head so he could reach my neck. He bit into me slightly, and then, after a few seconds, bit into my neck wholly, making me gasp. My head fell back in the pleasure of it all, and Eric's long fingers slid up through my long, coppery hair to support me. His other hand was pressed against the small of my back, which sent shivers of delight all the way through my body. I could feel his lips moving in movements of rhythm and he drew the blood from me - it was calming, yet exciting. He finally detached his mouth from my neck and his face came into my view. I had never once truly admired his features, but it was better late than never. His blue eyes sparkled with something which I thought may have been lust for me. His blonde hair was dishevelled and his lips were bright red for they had been bathed in my blood. It trickled down his chin and dripped from his fangs. I tipped my head forward and slowly licked his chin - that was until he moved down and met my mouth with his. Our fangs nipped against each others lips and tongue's and we appreciated the kiss even more.

Then, the need overpowered me and I moved down to his neck and sunk my fangs deep into his pale, cold skin. The blood seeped out and I taste I had never even dreamed of attacked my taste buds and bathed my tongue. His hand that was on the small of my back pushed me into him even further. I pressed my mouth against him even harder, putting the throbbing in my fangs at rest. I released myself from him and let out a moan from the taste of the liquid in my mouth. I was met again with his lips and tongue and we shared each others blood. Obviously, one thing led to another until we were safely under the sheets together, doing things far more pleasurable than Jeremy and I ever had.


	21. Chapter 21

I do not own True Blood or anything you recognise from it.

Omgzzzz...I'm loving all the reviews i'm getting - thank you guys!!

I Can't Move

I woke up the next evening with a overwhelming sense of happiness. Maybe I was happy because Eric was good in bed, maybe I was happy because I had my blood sucked for a change, maybe I was happy because of the blood bond that we shared now - either way, I wanted the happy feeling to stay because I'd grown quite fond of it.

I jumped into Eric's car to make a quick expediton to a shop that sold TruBlood - since we were, quite frankly, running low. Coming across a gas station, I pulled in a locked the car as I got out. I walked over to the store and opened the door. I strolled along the aisle that had the TruBlood in it and stopped when I realised what was actually going on around me. The female cashier was stood behind the counter and one of two robbers had a hold on her hair and was telling her to get all the money out. The other robber was stood in front of the counter and had a gun pointed at her. I decided to go all 'Superwoman' on those jerks.

"Hey!" I shouted. The first robber turned around to look at me and the other copied. A grim smirk appeared on his face (nothing compared to Eric's) and then he shot at me. The bullet went straight past me as I blurred in front of him. The realisation that I was not human flashed in all of their eyes. The cashier woman looked completely helpless and the two robbers looked shit-scared, but determind. The other shot at me and it went through my left arm.

"I paid a fortune for this Jacket!" I yelled, "I hope your buying me a new one!" Then I basically chucked the robbers around a bit and tied the to the front desk and called the cops. The cashier saw the bottles of TruBlood I was holding under my right arm and told me I could just take them. I sauntered happily out of the store with a smile. Suddenly, I felt a deep, unpleasant twisting pain in my stomach. I had butterfly's in there and I assumed they were cannibals and were trying to eat their way out - that's how it felt anyway. The feeling swirled around in my stomach, rising and flaring until I finally figured out what it was. Eric was in trouble. It was the blood bond. I leapt into the car and speeded all the way back to the house.

When I arrived there, the place was a wreck. The windows were smashed, the furniture was thrown around everywhere and there was blood splattered on the walls - it wasn't Eric's thank God. The plasma TV had somehow managed to fly across the room, hit the wall and smash into pieces on the floor while I was gone. I didn't think all of this devastation was due to inanimate objects suddenly becoming animated either. I shouted Eric's name a few times even thought I couldn't sense him anywhere and it was obvious he had been taken. I just couldn't believe the intruders had gotten past all of the security he had here...unless it was sombody Eric knew. Just then, a caught a whiff of Eric's scent and the feeling in my stomach grew stronger, it was more of an ache, telling me I needed to find Eric - and now.

I jumped back into the car and followed my instinct. I followed where his scent had drifted along and the feeling in my stomach. I decided it would probably be wise to contact Pam and tell her what was going on. I called her and she picked up on the third ring.

"Fangtasia...the bar with bite."

"Pam, it's me."

"Oh, you." she said, using that bored tone that drives me insane - it's worse than her sarcastic tone.

"Listen, Eric's missing...I'm following his scent now."

"Missing?"

"Well, he's been taken is the more suited term. And if your going to help me find him I suggest you stop everything your doing and help me now."

I knew she could sense the urgency in my voice. I gave her directions to where I thought I was headed and then put the phone down, telling her to meet me there.

Finally, the flaring eased and I had driven to a deserted part of Shreveport and I was currently outside of a abandoned warehouse. Or at least people thought it was abandoned. I was pretty sure that Eric and his captors were in there - I was so totally gonna 'Wup their asses!"


	22. Chapter 22

**I do not own True Blood or anything you recognise from it**

**Another chapter...If you're reading it means you aren't still mad at me for taking so long to update...thanking you :o)**

**Onwards! **

Wisdom Of The Years

I was so glad I had changed into more appropriate clothes before I left the house. I was in my kick-ass clothes. Leather - of course...and boots that went almost up to my knee, with a slight heel, but not too big, just enough to kick butt with. I slammed the trunk door shut and faced the warehouse. Slowly, I slipped on my mask and tied my hair back. I cracked my knuckles and then soundlessly made my way over to the building.  
There was a large, old-looking grey door, but it looked like it was the main door for entering and exiting. I took in a deep breath and tried to think of a sensible strategy. Remembering the night I had tried to kill Eric - a failed attempt I may add... I checked for security, then jumped, sliding through the air until I landed silently on the roof. I found a similar ventilation pipe that looked very old and unstable. I figured I might as well give it a go.

I slipped inside and began crawling through, kneeling on rust and dirt. I mentally scolded myself for scuffing my new boots, but then I thought, 'Hey, they are gonna be covered in the blood of my victims soon anyway...oh well...'  
I suddenly heard murmuring underneath me. I crawled further until a came to a translucent seal. I peeked through into the room below. It was dark, but it wasn't a problem.

Below me were three men...and Eric. I didn't expect to find him straight away - but I wasn't complaining. Seeing him there strapped to the concrete wall in silver chains sent a pang of something worse than anger through my body. It sizzled inside me...travelling through my veins and bubbling violently underneath the skin. Weirdly, I felt a slight heat and my cheeks and realised I must of been red in the face. It just made me all the more furious! My anger rising to the surface I ripped off the seal and launched down through the gap. I saw Eric twitch slightly in my peripheral vision. The three men, all rather brawny, looked startled at my sudden appearance - it quickly turned to ferocity. Two of them leapt at me but I quickly ducked and slipped out behind them. I kicked the third man in the head and then spun him around and threw him at the other two. They stumbled, assessing what had happened, then made their way towards me once more. I whipped my sword out, that Eric had so kindly given back to me, on the promise I didn't try to use it against him. Well, unless it was some sort of emergency or kinky game, which sounds ridiculous.

I staked the first man, then, removing my sword and flipping over the top of him, landed behind the second man and staked him through the back. I smiled. I imagine it looked insane since I was so proud of myself for doing such a great job. Suddenly, the third man I had thrown across the room, jumped onto my back. I bent my knees slightly then through him over the top of me onto the concrete floor, swiftly, my sword came down and sliced through his chest. I thought taking on three vampire's at a time would have been a challenge but it was far from it. More like a boring game I knew I would triumph in at the end.

I turned around to analyse Eric, who was slumped down, but still being held up by the awful silver chains. He wasn't breathing, but that was obviously due to the fact that he was already dead. I laughed at myself, even though it was not the time to do so, I was hyped up by the hunt, it wasn't my fault! I rushed over to him and smashed open the chains. He collapsed into my arms. Even though he was extremely tall and muscular, it wasn't really that hard to hold up his body weight. It must have been all of his blood I had drank...making me stronger that usual. I put his arm over my shoulder and I towed him whilst he half dragged and hopped alongside me. He didn't say a word to me, I assumed it was because he didn't have the energy. His normally shiny, blonde hair was matted and stuck to his head with blood. Speaking of blood - he was covered in it. I didn't want to think about it, he was conscious now and it would have to be enough to keep him dead and not dead dead. You know what I mean.

I followed the ventilation pipe on the ceiling and we entered another room. I suddenly felt that change in the air around me and realised we were being attacked again. I abruptly, trying to be gentle, put Eric down on some boxes in the room. Then I was greeted by two very angry looking vampire's, both women, for a change. It was always more fun to fight women because they had different strategies and tactics...refreshing.  
They glowered at me, their eyes in slits, fangs out, hissing. I let out a long throaty laugh and said, "Who rattled your cage?" They sprang into action, clawing and biting and all, except they missed...every time. At the end of our little tussle, they had numerous slices oozing blood, from which my sword had rudely attacked them. They both leapt at me once more and I slipped underneath them...staking them both at the same time. Come to think of it, they looked slightly like a human shish kebab. Ha! I crack myself up.  
Unexpectedly, I was thrown into the concrete wall on the opposite side of the room. I felt the wall crack as my face made unwelcome contact with it. I dropped down to the floor, disoriented. I could feel the blood trickling down my nose and onto my lip, which was, unfortunately, bust and bleeding. When my vision cleared I swiftly rose to my feet and swivelled around, determined to meet my unwelcome intruder. When I did, my heart stopped and maybe, I didn't know, turned to much. A sick feeling swirled around in the pit of my stomach. My hands shook and I balled them into fists. They were stood there with a smug, lazy grin on their face. Reveling in the shock and confusion and anger that I was feeling, they spoke.

"I thought I might meet you here." he breathed.

I could only just croak his name through my...my...there wasn't a word for this feeling.  
"Jeremy."  
I sucked in a deep breath.  
He let out a seductive chuckle.  
"Amelia." he breathed.  
My heart jumped when he said my name. I heard I rustle behind me, and Jeremy's attention was drawn to the battered Eric.

**0.o It's Jeremy..Mwahahahaaa...twisted plot bubbles!! (Lol Tianna) **


	23. Chapter 23

**I do not own True Blood or anything you recognise from it.**

**Just wanted to say thankyou to all the people who review and I was laughing my head off t the reviewer who told me they could hear the evil cackle in their room. Anyways, onwards!**

Tough Situations

Jeremy's expression turned to pity.  
"It's a shame to see such and ancient vampire like Eric in this state."  
My body had become rigid and tense. I couldn't even blink.  
"Don't look at me like that." he breathed.

My heart missed a beat at the sound of his voice. Jeremy looked like a totally different person here. He had some sort of glow around him, it was barely noticeable but I knew it was there - I had been with Jeremy for a long time. His eyes were even more bright and dazzling than usual, and his hair had grown rapidly since the last time I had been with him. I definitely knew that since the last time we had been together, we had been rather up close and personal. I finally caught my breath and found my voice.  
"Why are you d-doing this?" I whispered, for I could not make my voice any louder or sound any more confident.  
"Oh, don't you worry about that, little Mia." He walked smoothly to stand in front of me. I looked into his eyes, unusually deep, and then fell to my knees in front of him. He strided over towards Eric and said, "I wonder what we shall do with this."  
Then, he drew out a wooden stake and lifted above his head, reading to strike down.  
Without even realising it, I was on my feet and snatching the stake from his ready hand. I threw it into the wall with as much force as I could muster, and then it shattered into pieces on the floor. Jeremy stood with a disapproving look on his face, arms crossed. "You were always stubborn, Mia." he smirked, and I saw a glint in his eye.

"Only friends get to call me Mia. You are not my friend."  
He lifted his hand, pulled down the collar of his jacket, and stroked his neck. "Really? I thought we were a little more than friends." His smile was seductive and a tad mocking.  
"That was a mistake." I managed.  
"Why do I not believe you?" he asked, and stroked my cheek with the same hand. I shuddered under the layers of leather. It was a shudder of fear, lust and anger all at once. He pushed me back against the wall, arms either side of me.  
"I seem to remember you enjoyed every second of it." He chuckled lightly, and his breath caressed my face. The scent raged through me, creating a very obvious urge from deep within me. I felt the strain in my eyes.

"You look so very pretty when you do that," he breathed and leaned in closer to me. All the alarm signals were going off in my mind, but I was paralyzed. My breathing increased and my heart stopped again when he closed the distance between us and kissed me right there. This could not be good for my health.  
With all the strength inside of me, I pushed him forcefully away from me.  
"What are you!" I shouted, tears welling up in my eyes.  
"I, my love, am an elf."  
I gasped. It had not occurred to me that Jeremy was anything close to supernatural, but now I looked closer, I saw and felt the aura. He pushed against me again, making me breathe in, and kissed me again - this time more violently. His tongue teased and flicked mine and I just couldn't help but respond. Stupid hormones.  
Suddenly, I felt a sharp, excruciating pain in my stomach. Jeremy stepped back and straightened himself out. I looked down to find the cause of the pain. I had a large silver sword impaled through my stomach. The blood seeped out and dribbled down the shiny, black leather. The sword was my own - I had not even felt Jeremy slide it out of its holder. When I looked back up at him, he looked extremely smug.  
"My love, this is what happens when you interfere with my business." Then, with that said, he glided out of the room.  
"Holy cow," I said to myself when I looked down at the sword once again, "I've gone out of the frying pan and into the fire."

**Okay...just a short chapter, but I thought it was a nice little taste of chaos. :D **


	24. Chapter 24

**I do not own True Blood or anything you recognise from it. Onwards!! :D**

Backed Against The Wall

The pain was flaring wildly, and I ground my teeth together to withstand it. All I knew was that Jeremy would be coming back soon, and he was going to do something to us, something bad. In an attempt to free myself, I pulled the sword, which made the pain worse by the way, but to no avail. I was firmly stuck.  
I saw a flicker of moment out of the corner of my eye. Eric was awakening, thank the lord. "Eric!" I yelled, "Eric!"

He lifted his head up slowly, hesistantly, as if he was scared it was going to fall off. He blinked and shook his head. "Mia?" He stood up, stretching and flexing his muscles, it was quite a treat to look at really, and then he slumped. He must of been aching like mad, and exhausted. He slowly walked over to me and brushed my cheek with his finger.  
"You have a sword in you." He said, and then with my nod of permission, he pulled at it until it slid out of me. I puffed out air in relief and soreness, then I went weak at the knees. I would have fallen down to the floor if Eric hadn't grabbed me quick. He gently lifted me up and placed me on the boxes - I felt weak and powerless, and I just wanted the pain to end. I grunted slightly, not a very lady-like noise, when he put me down. My head lolled to the side and my neck was exposed to Eric. His eyes widened and then he fell to his own knees.  
"Eric," I said, making an important decision, "Hurry, you must drink from me if we are to get out alive."  
He looked at me, his shining blue orbs looking directly into my own eyes, which were not red anymore. One side won the mental debate he was having with himself, and he leaned over towards my neck. I closed my eyes, reading for the light sting. There was no hesitation when he bit me, it ws our only option. After the sting, there was an insane but pleasurable feeling. I thought it was ridiculous to be feeling this in our current situation, never the less, I was still enjoying it. Eric gave out a low moan when he released himself from me. He sat there for a moment, when suddenly, someone barged into the room. I heard them but I couldn't see them - I didn't have the energy to turn my head. I heard some scuffling, and then something was dripping onto my parched lips, something warm and sweet. I parted them and let the liquid drop in, let it slide down my throat, easing the soreness there.  
I lie there for a while, feeling Eric's waiting presence beside me. Then, that familiar sensation came - and I knew I was healing. The strain in my eyes returned and I could feel the life in the veins under my skin. Miraculously, I felt refreshed and ready for anything. I swiftly sat up and leapt to my feet when I heard more people coming towards the room. Eric stood up beside me and I could see the slight smirk he had on his face, and a look of determination.  
Suddenly, six people barged into the large concrete room. Jeremy, Margeret, Elizabeth and three other people I had seen wandering around head quarters in Monroe.

"Margeret, surely you weren't in on this?" I said.

"Of course my dear, it would have been to much fun to miss." she replied with a smirk. I knew that soon, I would wipe that smile right off her smug face.

"Elizabeth?" I turned to my former friend.  
"I couldn't just let poor Jeremy do this all on his own." she replied. He glided over to her and they began to kiss. It was disgusting. I felt so betrayed - but this would make it better, our revenge.  
Elizabeth giggled and felt Jeremy's butt. I wanted to throw up right there.

But then suddenly, a thought hit me. Me and Eric were well and truly, outnumbered. We had a cat in hells chance of surviving through this. But then I remembered something Jeremy told me. He told me that I used to give my targets a good old run-around, and that's what I would do to him, I would give _him_ a run around. After all, this was Jeremy - his bark was worse than his bite.

Eric was staring at me so I looked at him through the corner of my eyes - he got the message and faced forward at the enemy.

Eventually, Jeremy and Elizabeth parted, grinning wildly at each other, then their gaze turned to me and Eric.

"You know something Jeremy?" I said, "I wouldn't piss on you if you were burning." Without my permission, a sly smirk slipped onto my face. Unfortuantely, the same thing seemed to happen to Jeremy.

"Did you think about what you were going to say, or did your mouth just celebrate the fact that your brain formed a sentence?" he replied. Bastard, trying to clever with me ey?

"Sorry, I refuse to have a battle of wits with an unarmed opponent."

Jeremy's smile drooped a little. Boo-ya! I think I was being so immature because I was basically crapping myself at the aspect of taking on all those creeps.

Suddenly, Jeremy, Margaret and Elizabeth started closing in on me, whilst the other three closed in on Eric. I gathered my strength and waited for the slightest movement of their muscles to indicate an attack. Margaret was first.

I imagine she was some kind of were of shifter - that was the only problem with only being half-vampire, I couldn't sense supes.

At first, I thought Margaret might of been in with a chance of winning, but after a few moments, I realised that she wasn't a threat at all. I flipped backwards - grabbing my sword in the process and hid it behind my back. When she lunged for me again, I slammed it into her chest and then yanked it back out. Unfortunately, Elizabeth had seen it coming and was on me like a ton of bricks. This was a fight that I wouldn't have wanted to participate in if the situation had been different. Now experiencing Elizabeth's combat skills myself, I wondered why she hadn't joined in missions with me before the last one.

The fight got heated and I ended up with my sword wedged in the wall out of my reach, and in a vulnerable position. Elizabeth had hold of my arms in an unescapable grasp, and she was blocking me from using my legs. Disgustingly, her teeth grew long and pointy, not like a vampire's but like a lion's... and then she bit into my arm. I gave out a shout and pushed her backwards, expecting her to slam into the wall, but what I got was not what I had expected. As I pushed her, she froze. Her teeth released their grip and she let out a spine tingling screech. When I looked down, I saw that I had pushed her with such force that the handle of my sword had gone straight through her and was poking out through her stomach.

I took a few steps back and turned around to find Eric. I smiled as I watched him successfully fighting the last of his attackers.

That reminded me - but it was too late, I was already in a heap in the debris of the concrete wall.

**Hey guys, I am so sorry that this has taken so long. See, I keep getting writers block and giving up, but I promise you that I will finish this story if it's the last thing I do. Mwahahahaa :D **


	25. Chapter 25

**I do not own True Blood or anything you recognise from it. **

Jeremy smiled a dazzling, victorious smile and slowly walked over the heap - which was me, on the floor.  
"And this is where your story ends." he smiled, "Now...I've got soemthing that'll freeze your blood."

He strolled over to Elizabeth's impaled body and took hold of the sword handle, pulling it out of her red-stained stomach until he was holding it in front of him.

"Disgusting," he said, carelessly wiping the bloody sword on Elizabeth's clothes. To think, a few minutes earlier he had been kissing her - it made me sick. Then I realised he was holding the sword in front of me.

"I can't believe you're going to be the last thing I see before I die. The key word being thing." I said with hatred.  
"I think I'll change my strategie this time," Jeremy began, "I might behead you."  
My eyes widened and my hands not-so-subtley balled into fists. He practised his swing a few times and then held the sword high. The smirk on his face was almost unbearable to look at. I closed my eyes.  
I heard Jeremy's intake of breath...and then a squelch - and then a shout? I could feel that my head was still intact with my body, so I opened my eyes to investigate.

Jeremy's eyes were wide and his mouth was gaping open. A large hand poked out from his chest covered in blood, and holding his heart.

Then, the hand disappeared from his chest and Jeremy fell to the floor - Eric stood proudly behind him. He inspected the heart, then pulled a digusted face and dropped it casually onto the floor, wiping his hand on his shirt.

"What a nuisance." he said, looking down at the corpse which was Jeremy.

I let out a huge sigh of relief and scrambled out of the heap of concrete that I was in.

"I agree. Nice little trick you did there." I replied, walking, a bit wobbly, over to Eric. All around him were a variety of severed limbs and organs. It brought back memories, ahh, happy days.

I stared at him, incredulous.  
"What?" he said, as if it was no big deal, "I was angry."

I let out a sigh of, well, I think it was relief, and ran my hand through my hair.

"We should leave." He said, holding his arm out for me. I took it.

So there we were, linking arms, strolling happily out of an abandoned warehouse full of severed, impaled and downright dead bodies. I thought the night didn't turn out that bad.

I pondered my future. It looked pretty much the same as this - which was alright, as long as it was Eric and I that walked out cheerfully at the end of the night, back to the reality where nobody but we knew what the crazy grins on our faces were all about.

**Well, that's the end guys and I hope you enjoyed it. I told you I would finish it :D Now you are supposed to review and then go and read my other stories xD If you're lucky, I might make a sequel. **


End file.
